


大物

by diggingape



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diggingape/pseuds/diggingape
Summary: 小学生冲田小姐和隔壁的大学剑道部大将土方，因为冲田小姐的父母有事而让土方去了冲田所在的道场的亲子活动。





	大物

“亲子活动没有人跟我去我很没面子诶！”  
“我要工作。”  
“土方さん，这个借口不能一直用哦？”  
“……”  
“跟我去嘛——”  
“知道了。”  
话音一落，冲田大声欢呼，然后一溜烟儿跑回去了。  
“谢谢你！”声音回荡在走廊，人已经不见了。  
冲田今年是小学五年级生，隔壁邻居土方已经是高中毕业的大学生了。因为冲田家里总是在忙，于是土方常被拜托照顾她，久而久之自然就很熟了。  
至于为什么道场的亲子活动土方好像不情愿——那是因为冲田是绝世的剑道天才，土方虽然已经成年但并不敢说自己一定能够胜过小学生的冲田。多少人都是有自尊心的，土方对要在那么多人面前被小学生打败还是心有芥蒂。  
不，其实也并不一定输，但是这种预感太强烈，所以刚被冲田问他就下意识回避了。  
但是总之已经答应了，还是认真对待吧。

道场的师范非常了解冲田的才能，这种才能是从天而降的，他一眼便知道自己迟早会无法满足这样一个如庞然大物一样的天才的成长。但是既然还是小孩子，他尽可能让她的成长和作为孩子的快乐不至于太撕裂。  
但太快了，她的成长像春笋拔尖一样快，很快，很快她就必须从童年离开。  
尽管这种才能令人害怕，但是冲田仍然还是个很幸福快乐的孩子，这让他和其他注视着她这项才能的人们放下心来。  
但是作为亲子活动到现在这个地步也太超过了吧！  
眼前是作为代理的父母的邻居土方和冲田的胜负对决，气氛紧绷，以至于所有人都遗忘了这是亲子活动而已。  
土方也是这个道场走出来的孩子，师范对他也很有印象。虽说不是冲田这种稀世天才，但也是表现突出的人，被冲田以小学生的年龄逼到绝境……多少有些太恐怖了吧！  
现在是第三局。第一局土方以微弱优势击中冲田的面，第二局就被冲田快速反应，被第二击击中小手和面。  
现在冲田沉稳地保持着中段的姿态，她的眼神跟着土方，又不为所动地与剑一致。隔着面甲土方好像感受得到那种从天空而来的力量在注视着他。  
但他并不因为这种逼视一般的气而被震慑到，他虽然感到恐怖，但并未到达那样的程度。  
面对冲田的剑必须一心一意，不论任何时候都是。  
他们僵持了十秒，土方决定先攻。  
砰！剑与剑接触了，清脆的声音打破了不得动弹的局面。  
土方力量上占优，但冲田并未踉跄半步，她的剑尖对着土方的咽喉。  
冲田的呼吸声稳定，虽然她有些身体上的疾病，但今天她的状态绝佳。她在交锷之后退开。  
土方感到了一瞬的不妙。  
“面！”  
冲田喊出声来，当即便是无法看到的一击。  
土方做出了迅速的反应，几乎同时出击。  
竹刀的清脆击打声响了两声，显然有一人落下风。  
师范示意，胜者是冲田。  
收刀行礼，小孩子们都在吵嚷着“冲田好强！”，冲田自己退下来，一副毫无意外的快乐和平静。  
“土方さん！多谢指教！”  
土方对这个已经被自己预料的结果没有很大的意外，但是果然还是有些沮丧，只不过像他这样一副表情，大约很少人发现。  
“啊啦，土方さん不高兴诶。”  
“没有。……你有觉得满足就够了。”  
“土方君，”师范走过来，“你打得很好。”  
“土方さん那一击很强诶！”  
冲田附和到。  
“总司的剑的强大并不是我们能够获得的，你不要太挂在心上。”  
这样的话语早已被土方知晓，三年前他都发现冲田拿剑之后就是魔神一般的存在，但是被如此惨痛地打败任谁都不能释怀吧。  
“不，我并不是耿耿于怀。”  
毕竟之前就预感到自己会被小学生的冲田打败，只是对自己的不够强大而沮丧。  
“说谎！土方さん明明就看起来好难过！”  
土方虽然一副无所谓的样子，但冲田总是能看出他的心情，虽然她这么说真是夸张。  
“没有……”  
“作为答谢！我今天请土方さん吃冰淇淋！”  
嘛，这也不错。  
结束了他人获得快乐土方获得惨败的亲子活动之后，他和冲田一起回家，路上一起吃了冰淇淋——虽然钱是他付的，因为冲田小姐掏钱的时候左摸右摸，“啊！忘带了！土方さん！”

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇短文是因为看到了一个道场的亲子活动启发到，之前就想看剑术天才的冲田小姐和副长打剑，那一段时间因为写柳但看了不少剑道影片，这个也是其中一篇练手吧。


End file.
